Affaire D'amour
by KimberlySan
Summary: *CHAPTER 3&4 UP!!* Affaire D'amour: A french phrase meaning 'love affair'. Story: In school, Severus and Lily both stay behind one Christmas Break.... ((R&R.. first HP ficcy!))
1. 1 Remembering 1

Affaire D'amour  
By:Kimmy-Sama  
  
Affaire D'amour: A french phrase that means 'love affair'.  
  
Disclamer: Harry Potter and all the people in his world do not belong to me.  
  
------  
  
This was just so unreal. For one, he never got this into his feelings. And second, it was who he was talking to that made it so unreal. How could he, Severus Snape, sit and talk with this boy.. the same boy who he had grown to hate and blame everything for. Yet, perhaps it was just those eyes. The same stunning green eyes that she had once had. Lily..   
  
With a intake of breath, he turned his gaze from the same gaze that he saw in his younger years. Harry looked puzzled, he had only asked the Professer a simple question. But then. maybe it just wasn't the right one to ask at the time.  
  
They were down in the potion's room, Harry serving a detention that he had gotten for accidently spilling the potion he was working on, all over Draco's desk. It burned through the table instantly, then caused the rest of the class to swarm away. So, now here he was, scrubbing the floor of the now harmless goo.   
  
It surprised both of them when he had asked the question. Harry, who was just a little curious about his mother when she was his age, had just asked if Severus knew her while he was attending at the same time as her. Then, the answer was a bit odd.  
  
"Yes, I knew her Potter." His tone was quavering, and his eyes were fixated on the book in front of him.. but it was obvious he wasn't reading.   
  
Deciding to just go for it a bit, he asked another question. "What.. was she like?"  
  
Snape's first reaction was to glare at the boy and snap a remark about how he sould stop blabbering, and get to work. But as he looked up, he caught sight of those eyes. The emerald shining in the low candle light. He saw how helpless the boy looked, on his knees, a rag in his hand. Pity came over Severus as he looked into those eyes...  
  
Should he just make a remark? No, he was just curious about his mother. What harm was that? "As radiant as the stars."  
  
It took a minute for Harry to see the look on the Potion's Teacher, it was a look of pain and grief. What was he hidding? Something that was really hurting him inside, Harry figured. "Um.... Did... something happen between you two?"  
  
It was like a bolt of lightning had shot through Severus' body. The past seemed to just spill out of his mind as he stared into the same green eyes as the woman whom he loved...... 


	2. 2 Just Friends 2

The Past Come Again.....  
  
  
  
It was a usual day in Hogwarts, all the students were out, enjoying the snow and having a grand time on the grounds. It was only a day before the Christmas vacation, and all the kids were looking forward to going home and seeing their families. Only a few were going to stay behind. And when I say few, I mean only a few.  
  
Severus Snape, in his seventh year at Hogwarts, was one of those few. He was probably the least poupular kid in the school, with only about two friends. Of course, it never really shown he cared to much. It was almost like he enjoyed this fact. It gave him more time to study.  
  
Now, it wasn't because Snape wasn't good looking enough to have friends. In fact, his build and the way his pale skin contrasted with his dark hair and eyes, made a lot of girls swoon. It was just the fact he didn't want anything to do with them. Everyday it was the same. He would go to classes, get his work done, and if he did talk to anyone it was Lucius Malfoy at the meals.   
  
On this day, however, he sat on the steps of the front the school watching other students play in the high snow. The same frown was over his features as he looked out over the different people. On his lap was a book, but he was to distracted at the moment to read.  
  
In the corner of his eye, he saw the most known group in the whole school, a Gryffindor lot. They contained of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and then the only girl, Lily.  
  
It was known through out that James and Lily were a match made in heaven, and this made Severus sulk on the steps. Not only did he loath James, he had a great affection for Lily. She was one of the only Gryffindor students to treat him nicely, even if he was consitered a freak to others.   
  
At the moment, it seemed James and Lily were engaged in a deep conversation. Part of him wished he knew about what.. but then he dismissed it as he looked back at his book. What did he really care anyway?  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Snape dropped the book as her voice rang in his ears. With a jump, he glanced up at Lily, seeing she was alone for once. Her eyes were directly at his, and he had trouble finding his voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you doing for the Christmas Break?" She looked a little upset.  
  
"I... planed on staying here. Like I always do." He said the last bit like she should have known that. But this only made her look sadder.   
  
"I'm sorry... I just wanted to ask if I could hang out with you... I'll be here also."  
  
Before Severus could respond to this, James Potter came running up next to Lily, giving Snape a quick look before speaking. "Lily, I can stay here if that will be any better.."  
  
"No, go on home. You'll enjoy it." Giving him a weak smile, she continued. "I'll busy myself with things here."  
  
Severus felt a emotion boil up inside him. Before he knew it, the other three were also close by, laughing about something. Not wanting to be this close to all these Gryffindors, he picked up his book and stood, and quickly made his way inside the castle. He swore he heard Lily call his name, but he ignored it. 


	3. 3 In the Hallways 3

.....Why does time slip by so fast?.....  
  
  
  
It had been a few hours sense Severus had run away from Lily and James, and the whole time he had spent it in the Slytherin common room. He had tried to make himself busy with the book he had, only to actuly read one paragraph. The rest of the time he listened to other kids, talking about the break, so happy to go home and see their families.   
  
This made him feel a little lonely, which he always was, and left the room without any word to or from anyone.   
  
Oddly enough, he wandered for a while. Never had he done this, he always stuck to the rules to stay in certian areas. But this was just getting to much for him.  
  
A group of Ravenclaw girls, all in their sixth year strode past him. He could hear their conversation from down the hall...  
  
"Whats his name again?"  
  
"Snape... I think..."  
  
"Whats with the scowl? It makes him look like some slimeball..."  
  
"He is! Did you hear he likes to learn Dark Arts?"  
  
"Creepy!"  
  
Severus stopped in his tracks, and turned around to see the group dissapear into another hallway. Did they have no decency to at least wait until he was out of ear shot? Not only did it make the frown on his face look even worse... he felt a new sensation on his cheeks. Something warm... and ...wet?  
  
Crying? No. Severus couldn't cry. He was a freak of nature who only enjoyed picking on others. He liked to make first years cry and beg for their mom's by making boils come up all over their bodies. He was a nasty, no good kid.  
  
But... never had he done those things. Always, he was the one being bullied. In fact, he had bruses still from kids who pushed him hard into the stone walls while walking to the next class.  
  
Quickly he used the sleve of his robe to wipe the tears away. He wouldn't let anyone see him like this, so vulnerable. It would be a feild day for anyone. The scary Snape, crying like a baby with no one to turn to.  
  
Leaning against the nearest wall, he slid down so he sat on the floor. The silence was good enough for him now. The only thing that was alive anywhere nearby was a painting of a old woman, who was currently making a long blue scarf. She didn't even look up when Severus let out a long sigh.  
  
It was sometime before any sound came from around him. It made him jerk from his state, and he quickly stood up, casting his eyes toward the way he came. No one was there, so he looked the other way. Sure enough, someone was walking towards him.  
  
If he had any sence, he would turn away and just go. But, he stayed right there. His midnight eyes were locked on the person making their way slowly.  
  
Lily.  
  
Severus couldn't pull his eyes away. It seemed that she spotted him also, and the deep emerald of her eyes were casted on his. A sudden pain in Severus' hand made him relise he had been gripping his robes way to tight. He let it go as soon as she got closer, and stopped a foot or two away from him.  
  
"Hey Severus..." A smile casted over her brilliant face.  
  
"Hi.." Was all he could manage.  
  
"I was looking for you." She watched him try to ask why, and laughed a bit. "Because I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Was this really happening? "Talk about what exactly?"  
  
"Christmas break. Mind if I tag along with you around here? I don't know anyone else who will be staying."  
  
"Oh.. well... sure.. I don't do much..." He suddenly felt a weird warmness around his cheeks. "Usualy I go to the library, read... and then take walks outside..."  
  
"Sounds fun!" Quickly her face seemed so alive and cheerful. Severus had to grip his rodes again so he wouldn't reach out and touch her.  
  
"Um.. if you don't mind me asking... how come your not going home?"  
  
It was then her face went back to that sad look she had a eailer. "My mother and father want to be alone... I would have gone to James' for the holiday-" Severus suddenly felt the urge to punch something. "-but his parents already had a trip planed for just them. So I was stuck here."  
  
When she stared to look like she was going to cry, Severus found it a little hard to keep from reaching out. So, his hand came from under the sleve of his robe, but stopped a few inches from her face. She glanced up at him, her eyes wide with a bit of surprise. But she wasn't the only one.  
  
Quickly he pulled his arm back, mumbling a small "Sorry." After a few minutes of silence, he offered a walk back to the Gryffindor dorm. They walked without a word, until Lily finally broke the wall of silence.   
  
"How come you never go home on breaks?"  
  
"I wouldn't even call it a home.."  
  
Lily turned to look at him, her head tilted to one side. "Why not? Are your parents mean to-"  
  
"Their dead."  
  
She stopped in her tracks, and after a few steps, so did he. Severus turned his head to look at her, and motioned forwards. "Come on."  
  
Her hand was over her mouth, and she spoke low. "I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have-"  
  
"Don't." He crossed his arms, looking towards a statue of some old wizard, seeming very interested in it. "You wanted to know."  
  
With a sigh she looked down. "Who do you live with then?"  
  
"My grandfather. He's my last living relative. But I doubt I should call him even that. I hate him, he hates me. It works out."  
  
"But... why?"  
  
"Because he's a rotten scumbag who only keeps me over the summer because he loved my mother enough."  
  
Lily noticed how calm Severus looked as he said all this, as if the thought of hatting his grandfather was nothing bad at all. Of course, there were times when Lily hatted her parents, but not so much as to talk of them like that.   
  
When she didn't respond, Severus looked at her once more. "Ready?"  
  
They set off to the portrait of the Fat Lady*, where Lily paused a moment before going in. She looked over Snape with a look that he couldn't really describe. It was something he had never seen in her eyes. She gave a small smile.   
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Severus. I might not see you for a while, I want to go and say goodbye to James and the guys."  
  
He nodded, bitting his tounge so not to say the rude comment he had in his mind about James, and turned to walk back to the Slytherin dorm. He felt a little weak in the knees after talking to Lily.... but then he knew he was going to talk to her a lot more over the holiday.   
  
.....This almost made him trip down the stairs.   
  
  
  
  
Note from Kimmy-Sama!!!  
Fat Lady= I don't know if back in their days the Fat Lady was there, but I thought, Why not?!? She's cool, in pink, and fat! Yahoo! (I'm a bit to hyper right now.) ^.^;; 


	4. 4 Time for Just Us 4

....She was so inncoent.....  
  
  
  
  
It was late in the atfernoon before Severus even saw anyone else in the library. He had been there ever sence after breakfast, and only left for lunch. It was when he was engroased in a book about Potions, when a voice brought him back to reality. As he looked up, he actully let a smile grace his face.   
  
"Hey Lily."   
  
Sure enough, there was Lily. She took a seat across from him, folding her hands nervously on the table. That struck Severus as a little odd. Why was she nervous?  
  
"Whatca reading?" She asked, her voice fluttering slightly.  
  
"Just a book on Potions... Its one of my best subjects." He closed the book and stared at the cover for a minute before taking a glace back at her. "Do you want to find something else to do?"  
  
"This is fine.."  
  
An ackward silence passed between them. It suddenlt dawned on Severus that perhaps that Lily was scared of him. But then again, she had never really acted this way before. "Um..... lets go for a walk."  
  
  
  
It was still very strange. They walked quietly through the hallways of the school, and made their way outside to the snowy grounds. Only a few words were passed between them, until finally a conversation struck up as they passed the icy lake.  
  
"What are your plans for after we graduate from here?" Lily asked, looking down at her boots, which were sloching through the white snow.  
  
"I don't know. Just as long as I leave my grandfather's, and have my own place."  
  
"You should be teacher."  
  
Severus laughed a bit, and looked over at her. "A teacher?"  
  
"Yeah... you would be such a good Proffeser. Your image would make them respect you, and you could help their own career's take soar. Thats such a blessing."  
  
"Its sounds more like you want to be the teacher."  
  
Lily stopped and blushed a little. It was hard to tell because of the coldness already making her cheeks pink. Severus turned to look at her, and found a beautiful sight in front of him.   
  
The snow was sticking to her hair and eyelashes, and the breeze only added to affect. He swore if he ever saw an angel, she would look exactly like Lily.   
  
"Yeah.." She said, pulling her hair behind her ear. She saw his eyes fixaded on her, and looked away so not to get shy. "I've always wanted to be able to help younger people. Show them different ways to hold their lives."  
  
"Why don't you become a Proffeser then?"  
  
She shook her head, and they begain walking once more. "I plan on getting married to James right after we leave here. Start a family."  
  
It was Severus' turn to stop, his eyes wide with surprise. "But.."  
  
She turned to look at him.  
  
"Your still so young... why start so soon?"  
  
"Because... love makes you do these things."  
  
It was that one little word that made Severus want to just throw a heavy object towards something to make it break. Just to stop that one word from plauging him. Why in Merlin's name did she have to love that damn Potter?  
  
"I see." He said harshly, and threw his hands in his robes before starting to walk again. His eyes looked over at the lake as he walked, no knowing that Lily was still standing still in that one spot, staring at him as he walked off.  
  
"Was he.." She whispered. "Crying?"  
  
Sure enough, without knowing it, Severus held a few droplets of salty water in the ducks of his eyes. A few had already fell to the cold snow on the ground.   
  
Quickly, Lily walked after him, keeping a little ways away.  
  
  
  
After they got inside, Severus dismissed himself to get changed in warmer, dryer clothes. She went to do the same. Dinner would start soon. Up in the boys drom on the Slytherin side, Severus was sitting on his bed, in fresh clothes. He had been sitting there for sometime, observing the floor underneath him. "Why Potter?" He kept saying ever few minutes. "Why that idiot Potter?"  
  
At Dinner Severus didn't even look up from his meal, and Lily couldn't help but stare at him for sometime. He was so, upset... it made her feel so horrible to sit there and not say anything. Finally, after they were dismissed to leave, she hurried up and grabed his arm before he could run away from her.   
  
"Severus... will you walk with me to my common room?"  
  
He was a little unwilling, but nodded. the whole way there, she tried to get him to talk, but he managed to answer all her questions and statements with only one word. As they were on a flight of staris, she finally jumped in front of him and glared.  
  
"Talk to me, Severus! We were fine a few hours ago! Whats wrong with you?"  
  
He stared at her for the longest moment, but before he could answer, a sudden jolt made them grab the railing. The staircase was moving. When it stopped, it was leading to another landing, and both Severus and Lily looked at each other.   
  
"Lets go before it moves again."  
  
They walked up to the landing, and looked around. It looked like a dead end hallway. But going back down was now a wall instead the way they came. With a sigh, Severus sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.   
  
"We're stuck. Better get comfortable. It might not change again until much later."  
  
Lily nodded and sat across from him.   
  
  
  
Time passed, and Lily was almost dead asleep. Her head was leaning against wall, and some of her hair was gently falling over her face. Severus was wide awake in the darkness, staring at her with the low light from the candles around them. He had done a lot of thinking as they sat there, in the silence between them. he souldn't be so heartless toward her, after all, it was Potter's fault. Not hers.   
  
It happened gradualy, but now he was sitting right next to her, only inches away. It made him feel good to be so close to her. Even if she really didn't know he was there. Sighing, he opened his hand out and brushed the hair in her face away. 


End file.
